The present invention relates to push-button switch mechanisms.
According to the present invention in a push-button switch mechanism in which one or more electric contacts are actuated upon substantially linear movement of a push-button relative to a support or housing, there are provided on or secured to the push-button or the housing means presenting a ramp or cam surface having portions inclined at different angles to the direction of the linear movement, and resillient means on or secured to the housing or the push-button respectively, which resilient means bears successively upon the differently inclined portions of the ramp surface during the linear movement such as to provide a restoring force for the push-button which initially increases as the push-button is depressed and then decreases.
Preferably there are provided two ramp surfaces disposed symmetrically about the centre line of action of the push-button on a body formed integrally with or secured to the housing, and the resilient means comprises either a single spring or two separate springs secured to or carried by the push-button. The push-button may comprise a stem portion, which is slidably mounted in the housing and on which the spring or springs is or are carried, and a cap portion by means of which the push-button is actuated.